


This Child

by Crunch13



Series: Mycroft & Rosie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunch13/pseuds/Crunch13
Summary: Mycroft makes a promise - this time things will be different.





	This Child

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-shots, of varying lengths, about Mycroft & Rosie. Guest appearances by the other characters.
> 
> Tags & Ratings may change as stories are added.

* * *

Mycroft’s arms tightened gently, protectively, around the tiny bundle sleeping peacefully in his arms, a long-forgotten emotion swelling his heart as he gazed at her face.  This child would not be lost as Eurus had been, as Sherlock had almost been, _not_ this child.  This child who was still so new to the world, had lost her mother but, he promised her, she would know what it is to be protected and loved.  She would be happy and fulfilled.  She would face life secure in the knowledge that caring, and being cared for, _was_ an advantage worth sharing.  He promised.


End file.
